¿Caminos Separados?
by MyBside
Summary: CAP 4!  Después de que Gwen fallara en las últimas misiones, ésta cree que no es lo suficientemente buena como para pertenecer a los fontaneros, a causa de esto se va con su abuela Verdona sin decirselo ni a Kevin ni a su primo, Ben ¿Como acabará todo?
1. Prólogo

_Hola Holaa! Bueno, después de hacer el One-Shot que hice de Kevin y Gwen mi mente retorcida tuvo otra idea, este es el prólogo, pronto pondré el primer capítulo!_

_Cabe decir que los personajes de Ben 10 no me pertenecen (Ojalá me perteneciera, almenos Kevin xD)_

_Nos vemos!_

En aquel momento no sabía como había llegado hasta ahí, tal vez solo había estado guiado por la rabia contenida que sentía hacia ese miserable ser, esa misma mujer que se había reído de él en una ocasión, en el planeta Tierra, la mujer que le miró con desprecio cuando se acercó demasiado, según ella, a su nieta, la misma que había intentado convencerla por todos los medios de que lo mejor era irse de ese minúsculo y ridículo planeta y ejercitar sus increíbles habilidades en el planeta donde residían los anoditas, solo allí obtendría el poder máximo.

Pero ella se negó y ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Lo hizo por él? Quería convencerse de que así era, con el paso del tiempo se había aferrado más y más a esa posibilidad, cada vez que Gwen y él habían entrelazado sus manos, con cada abrazo, con cada carícia o con cada beso. Cada gesto de cariño por parte de ella le hacía creer que se había quedado para estar con él.

Ahora ya no sabía si creerlo o no.

-Sueltala! –Gritó furioso antes de intentar abalanzarse sobre ella, pero fue detenido por Ben, que, aunque estaba igual de preocupado, no quería recurrir a la violencia tratándose de su abuela.

-Cálmate Kevin! –Exclamó Ben agarrándolo del brazo para evitar una catástrofe –Así no vamos a arreglar nada!

-Me importa bien poco que sea tu abuela, Tennyson! –Respondió –Solo quiero que deje libre a Gwen.

-Por última vez, Kevin Levin –La voz imponente de Verdona inundó la sala – Gwen está aquí por voluntad propia, ha sido ella sola la que decidió quedarse aquí, yo simplemente fui a buscarla –Seguidamente le lanzó una mirada de desprecio –Y ahora si no te importa me gustaria que te fueras de aquí.

-No me voy a ir sin Gwen! ¿Te enteras? –Ben pensó que si soltaba a Kevin éste sería capaz de cualquier cosa, definitivamente la semi anodita era la única que tenía la llave que encerraba la bestia que Kevin llevaba dentro.

-Ben, por favor –Verdona le dirigió a su nieto una mirada más amable –Llévate a este chico de aquí, su presencia me hace indisponerme, ya he hablado con tu abuelo sobre esta situación, todo está en orden.

Finalmente a Ben Tennyson no le quedó más remedio que transformarse en Gigantosaurio para poder reducir a Kevin y meterlo en la nave y levarselo de vuelta a casa.


	2. Capítulo 1: Dudas y Errores

_Hola Hola! Después de mi One-Shot y del Prólogo aquí os traigo el primer capítulo de este trepidante fanfic que espero que os guste. Va a ser un poco lioso pero espero que lo __podáis entender, cualquier cosa que no se entienda me lo podéis preguntar y os lo responderé encantada!_

_Dejadme vuestras opiniones, dudas, sugerencias… (:_

_**Los personajes NO me pertenecen!**_

**Capítulo 1 : ****Dudas y Errores**

Corría, en ese momento no podía hacer gran cosa, a su espalda corría una buena parte del ejercito de Vilgax, no eran demasiado fuertes pero eran muchos para vencerlos ella sola sin que nadie la cubriera, mientras tanto, Kevin se estaba ocupando de la otra mitad mientras que Ben se estaba ocupando del propio verdugo.

La joven Tennyson optó por crear unos cuantos escalones de mana y atacar desde arriba, tal vez sería los más práctico y lo más rápido, pero lo que escuchó fue la atronadora voz de Kevin que gritaba su nombre y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta se había interpuesto entre ella y un potente rayo de energía.

-¡Kevin! –Gritó horrorizada al contemplarlo tirado en el suelo, sin moverse -¡Kevin, Dios mío! –Se deshizo rápidamente de todos los alienígenas que tenía alrededor y corrió a su lado.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes… -Susurró haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, Gwen se horrorizó aún más cuando vio que la mano se manchaba de sangre –Dentro de un rato ya no me dolerá…

Vilgax había aprovechado un leve descuido de Ben para poder escapar, éste masculló algo por lo bajo y corrió también hacia ambos.

-¡Tiene que verte un médico! Gwen, ¡Ayúdame a subirlo al coche! –La aludida accedió y con el cuerpo totalmente tembloroso ayudó a montar a Kevin en el asiento trasero. –Sube con él, yo conduzco – Gwen hizo apoyar la cabeza de su novio sobre su pecho.

-Argh, maldición, me he dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza… -Masculló el moreno mientras se sentía tentado a volver a tocar la herida –Tennyson, como le pase algo al coche te mato –Dijo débilmente, después cerró los ojos.

-Está estable, aparentemente no le van a quedar secuelas –El doctor sonrió, el diagnóstico era bastante favorable –Lo vamos a tener unos cuantos días mias en observación, pero en teoría no tiene porque haber ningún problema.

Gwen seguía con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y no había parado de temblar, su cuerpo se tensó cuando notó la mano de su primo que se posaba en su hombro

-¿Has oído al doctor? Se va a poner bien –Dijo en un tono suave intentando tranquilizarla

-¿Podemos pasar a verle? –Fue lo primero que Gwendolyn articuló desde que se había sentado en la silla de madera de la sala de espera.

-Sí, porque está despierto –Respondió el médico con una sonrisa – Lo que necesita ahora es apoyo de sus seres queridos.

-Ve tú primera –Ben se levantó – Yo voy a la cafetería y de paso llamaré al abuelo y a Julie

La anodita tragó saliva, ahora no sabía que cara ponerle, estaban en esta situación solo porque ella no había estado atenta a lo que tenía que estar, lo peor de todo es que no había sido la primera vez, en las dos últimas misiones habían habido muchos errores y casi todos por su culpa, incluso llegó a pensar si le pasaba algo. Pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos con el despiste, Kevin había pagado las consecuencias.

Después de dar dos leves toques a la puerta la abrió cuidadosamente, la cerró tras de sí y se decidió a alzar la mirada para encontrarse con la realidad, a un Kevin Levin conectado a una sonda y obligado a estar en una cama, sin moverse.

-Hola – El moreno se había incorporado al verla, esbozó una leve sonrisa y alargó uno de sus brazos para indicar que se acercase.

-Hola –Respondió con voz tímida sin atreverse a mirarlo completamente, se sentía realmente estúpida pero aún así cogió la mano de su novio, sentándose en el borde de la cama, sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar de nuevo.

-¿Y esa cara? –Preguntó alzando las cejas –No me digas que has estado llorando –Era una pregunta retórica, porque era más que obvio que se había pasado un buen rato llorando, sus ojos estaban más que enrojecidos e hinchados, después solo sintió la leve presión del cuerpo de su novia sobre el suyo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Estas aquí por mi culpa! – Sollozó sobre su pecho mientras notaba como la voz se le empezaba a quebrar lentamente, con cada palabra, en una lucha a muerte su impotencia pudo más que su fortaleza.

-Deja de decir tonterías, estoy aquí por defenderte, y lo volvería a hacer cuando hiciese falta, aunque… -Se apartó un poco de ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos – Algo me dice que algo no va bien ¿Qué te pasa últimamente?

Eso mismo se preguntaba ella, que demonios le estaba pasando, había estado desconcentrada en todos los aspectos, el rendimiento escolar había caído en picado, y eso era muy preocupante viniendo de ella, considerando que era el cerebro pensante del grupo. En cuanto a sus cosas en casa, que decir de ellas si apenas pasaba por allí, su padre le había permitido muchas cosas por ser quien era y como era, nieta de uno de los fontaneros más importantes de la galaxia y de una anodita poderosísima, pero todo tenía un límite.

Para colmo se sentía insegura con Kevin, muchas veces creía que le sobraba y que era un estorbo para él, solia estar ausente en las conversaciones y se había dado cuenta de cuanto apreciaba la soledad.

-El otro día hablé con tu abuelo –La voz del chico volvió a sacar a la pelirroja de su trance repentino. –Y me dijo que las cosas en el colegio no te están yendo como siempre –Gwen sintió como se le empezaba a formar un nudo en la garganta y empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-No pasa nada que no pueda arreglar –Aclaró rápidamente con una sonrisa forzada, lo último que quería era que él también le diese consejos sobre como manejar la situación, Kevin no era conocido por dar consejos de ese tipo.

-Esto está pasando desde que estamos juntos –No había sido ninguna pregunta, había sido una afirmación, una afirmación rotunda, Gwen cerró los ojos con una mueca de desagrado, no soportaba la idea de saber que tenía razón, a pesar de que no habían hecho muy buenas migas cuando se conocieron ahora, al menos ella, era incapaz de concebir un día a día sin él.

-Espera espera espera … -Susurró Gwen unas cuantas veces -¿Qué intentas decir con esto?

-Creo que sería mejor… -Desvió el rostro hasta que sus ojos negros se fundieron con la vista del exterior –Darnos un tiempo, hasta que se ponga todo en orden.

Gwendoline Tennyson sintió como la sangre se le evaporaba de las venas, como el nudo de su garganta se hacia inaguantable y como las lágrimas empezaban a subir violentamente hacia sus ojos, en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba con una que le resbalaba mejilla abajo

-Gwen, esto es lo mejor para ti, creeme… -Susurró Kevin acariciandole la mejilla –De verdad que es lo mejor –Entonces ella se levantó bruscamente.

-¿¡Lo mejor para los dos o lo mejor para ti? –Preguntó en un grito rota de dolor antes de pegarle un portazo a la puerta y salir corriendo dejando a Kevin con la mirada perdida

-Kevin! –Ben entró un poco más tarde a la habitación del chico con un vaso de agua entre sus manos –Nos han dicho que no tenías nada gra… -Miró a ambos lados de las cuatro paredes –Anda, ¿Y mi prima? ¿Estaba aquí, verdad?

-Se ha ido –Respondió con voz opaca –Acabamos de… -Suspiró- De dejarlo.

Lo que se oyó después fue el ruido del vaso impactando contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos.

Había oscurecido del todo y ella seguía caminando por las solitarias calles del centro, miró al cielo, estaba muy encapotado y en cualquier momento podría empezar a diluviar, eso a la ojiverde no le importó, en aquel momento lo único que deseaba es que se la tragara la tierra y no la dejara volver a salir en todo lo que le quedaba de vida, con cuidado apoyó la palma de una de sus manos en un muro mientras que se acuclillaba en el suelo, se veía incapaz de poder seguir andando, se sentía vacía por dentro, incluso le costaba respirar, esto tiempo atrás le habría resultado patético ¿Ella llorar por un chico? Pues debía reconocer que Kevin se había quedado con una parte de su alma y con todo su corazón.

-No es justo… -Murmuró clavando la mirada en el suelo mientras un río de lágrimas le nublaba la vista de nuevo –Yo… -Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se puso en pie de nuevo, tenía ganas de todo y de nada, ¿Tan mala novia había sido?

-¿Gwen..? –La aludida abrió los ojos de golpe y se frotó el rostro con el dorso de la mano violentamente para intentar de secar las lágrimas pero fue inútil, salían sin cesar contra su voluntad –¿Gwen, eres tú? –La tan conocida voz volvió a llamarla débilmente, como si estuviera dudosa de si realmente era o no, finalmente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una Julie bastante preocupada la cual no pudo evitar un jadeo cuando la vio así. –¡Dios santo! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?

Ben no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado al otro mientras resoplaba, de vez en cuando miraba a Kevin con el ceño fruncido y luego volvía a hacer lo mismo, una y otra vez.

-Tennyson, me estás poniendo nervioso, para ya –Gruñó el moreno mientras se volvía a tumbar sobre la fría cama del hospital.

-¡Yo si que estoy nervioso! –Respondió atropelladamente -¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

-¡A ver si lo entiendes, lo he hecho por ella! – Gritó, aunque ahora, más que convencer a su amigo necesitaba convencerse a si mismo de que lo que había hecho estaba bien –Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella, debe centrarse más en sus cosas en vez de preocuparse tanto por mí!

-Ah, ¿¡Así que es eso? –Preguntó indignado - ¡¿Te has parado a pensar si ahora va a estar mejor que antes? –Paró de dar vueltas como un león enjaulado para centrar sus grandes ojos verdes en las grandes orbes oscuras de su amigo –Ya te lo dije una vez, eres un idiota –Y seguidamente también salió de allí, dejando a Kevin hecho una furia.

Julie encendió las luces del pasillo y de la sala y acompañó a su mejor amiga al sofá para que se tranquilizara un poco, jamás le había visto así, Gwen se caracterizaba por ser una persona racional y calmada, así que pensó que tenía que pasarle algo realmente gordo.

-Voy a traerte un vaso de agua –Aclaró con voz urgente –Enseguida vuelvo-

Gwen se apoyó contra el reposabrazos del sofá mientras que por un momento cerró los ojos, le escocían terriblemente, no recordaba haber llorado tanto nunca, ni por nada ni por nadie. –Toma –Le alargó el vaso, haciendo que Gwen se incorporara y cogiera el objeto temblorosa entre sus frágiles manos.

No le quedó más remedio a la pelirroja que contarle lo que había pasado, lo que había pasado en la batalla y lo que acababa de pasar una hora antes en el hospital, se lo explicó como si aún tratase de creérselo ella también, después abrazó con fuerza a su amiga y rompió a llorar de nuevo hasta que se quedó dormida del esfuerzo.

Julie cubrió a su gran amiga con una manta y se dirigió a la cocina, cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó la tecla de rellamada hasta que salió el tono de espera.

-¿Si? –Dijo una voz ahogada en el otro lado de la línea telefónica –¿Julie?

-Si, soy yo Ben –Respondió la morena con un suspiro -¿Dónde estás?

-No te vas a creer que ha pasado Julie –Respondió Ben antes de ponerse a toser –Resulta que Gwen y Kevin…

-¿Han roto? –Preguntó tajante la interlocutora –Lo sé todo, me imagino que debes estar buscando a tu prima –E instintivamente miró hacia la sala – No la busques más, está aquí en mi casa y se acaba de quedar dormida –Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios del joven Tennyson

-Dile a sus padres que esta noche se quedará en casa, en este estado no puede volver, además no me gusta que se quede sola, aquí puede estar más entretenida –Arrastró con cuidado una de las sillas de cocina para sentarse –Mañana por la mañana la acompañaré a su casa.

-Está bien, Julie, gracias –Respondió Ben y, aunque ella no podía apreciarlo se le había dibujado una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-No hay de qué – Y después de despedirse ambos colgaron el teléfono, Julie se volvió a levantar mascullando en voz baja "Estúpido Kevin" y subió a su cuarto, en el piso de arriba.

Kevin Levin ya se estaba cansando de dar vueltas en la cama, había intentado dormir por todos los medios pero no lo había conseguido, miró la hora en su teléfono, eran más de las dos de la madrugada, pensó en llamar a Gwen y pedirle perdón, decirle que había sido un idiota y que no lo tendría que haber tomado en serio, "_Anda Kevin, no seas imbécil, esto es solo por su bien!"_

Puso las manos tras su nuca cuidadosamente para no moverse el vendaje que le habían puesto, a decir verdad empezaba a tener un dolor insoportable de nuevo y pudo deducir que el efecto del calmante se estaba acabando, así que con un gruñido se tapó bruscamente con la sábana y cerró los ojos, rezando para que esa noche no le invadiesen las pesadillas. En su mundo todo había sido oscuro, desde que su padre no estaba con el todo había sido malo, hasta que la conoció a ella y fue como un gran sol que le había despejado todas las espesas nubes negras viéndolo todo más claro, Gwen no se merecía a alguien como él, se merecía al mejor del universo

El ruido de su teléfono caer al suelo la despertó bruscamente, se llevó automáticamente una mano a la frente, le dolía muchísimo, aunque supuso que había sido de tanto llorar, se incorporó y miró la hora, seguramente Julie se habría encargado de avisar a sus padres puesto que no tenía ninguna llamada ni ningún mensaje en la pantalla.

Se dirigió a la cocina con paso lento y se llenó un vaso de agua del cual bebió un par de sorbos mientras miraba por la ventana el exterior, había parado de llover, todo estaba húmedo, frío y solitario, y en aquel momento tomó la decisión más importante de su vida. Desvió la mirada hacia la gran mesa de cocina y vió un pequeño bloc de notas junto con un bolígrafo, se sentó cuidadosamente en una de las sillas y empezó a escribir.

_Siento que nos hayamos conocido tan tarde, a pesar de que no llevamos años juntas me caes muy bien, te tengo mucho cariño y te considero mi mejor amiga, cuando leas esto ya estaré lejos, quien sabe siquiera si estaré en este planeta, confío en que no, pero creéme, va a ser lo mejor para mí, mientras permanezca a vuestro lado no voy a ser capaz de olvidarme de Kevin._

_Por favor dile a mi primo que me perdone, que sé que soy una egoísta al hacer esto pero es que no encuentro otra situación._

_Espero que algún día volvamos a vernos y podamos ir de compras, ir a discotecas y que te pueda enseñar alguna de las mejores llaves de karate que conozco._

_Cuida de Ben, cuídalos a los dos._

_Con cariño, Gwen._

Dobló el papel delicadamente y lo dejó sobre la mesa del comedor, después salió sigilosamente, asegurándose que no despertaba a nadie.

Su siguiente destino fue la caravana de su abuelo, se mordió el labio inferior antes de picar a la puerta, finalmente después de dar dos pequeños golpes su abuelo abrió frotándose un ojo, la miró fijamente, como si se quisiera cerciorar de que no era ningún sueño.

-Gwen, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? –Preguntó antes de invitarla a pasar – ¿Habéis tenido algún problema con alienígenas?

La joven negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la que años antes había sido su cama durante todas las vacaciones de verano, una casi invisible sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar esos días –He venido a pedirte un favor – Entonces le miró fijamente –Es importante-

-Te escucho cielo –Max no se solía preocupar por Gwen tan fácilmente, sabía de sobras que ella era mucho más madura que su primo y no solía ahogarse en un vaso de agua, pero esa vez algo le hacía indicar que algo no iba bien con ella. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí –Afirmó rápidamente con la cabeza –Solo necesito que me digas como puedo contactar con la abuela Verdona –Max arqueó ambas cejas sorprendido.

-¿Para que quieres hablar con tu abuela? –preguntó aún temiéndose la respuesta.

-Porque me quiero ir con ella a Anodine –Respondió reuniendo todo el valor que le fue posible –He estado pensando en eso desde la última visita que me hizo y creo que es una buena oportunidad para aprender más sobre mis poderes –Miró a su abuelo con una sonrisa –Es una oportunidad que no puedo rechazar.

Max suspiró, negó con la cabeza levemente durante un momento pero luego se levantó y después de buscar en un pequeño estante le alargó a su nieta el viejo libro de hechizos –En la página veintisiete tienes el conjuro para poder comunicarte con un anodita, solo debes pensar con fuerza el nombre con el que te quieres comunicar y podrás hablar sin problema.

La joven sonrió, abrió el libro por la página señalada y pronunció unas palabras que estaban más señaladas que las demás, a los pocos segundos pudo escuchar la dulce voz de su abuela.

-Gwendolyn cielo, ¿Eres tú? –No podía evitar la alegría en su voz –¡Estoy tan contenta de que me llames!

-En realidad me gustaría ser breve –Carraspeó la ojiverde –Tengo un favor importante que pedirte.

-Soy toda oídos, nenita –Respondió –Dime que quieres que haga y yo lo haré.

-Bien –Respondió la aludida, y volviendo a dedicar un último suspiro pronunció –Quiero que mañana a primera hora de la mañana vengas a buscarme, voy a vivir contigo a Anodine.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Exclamó la mujer, estaba agradablemente sorprendida –¿O sea que al final has cambiado de idea? Ya verás que esto te va a gustar, aquí hay muchas chicas como tú, y hay tiendas y… -Rió- Estaremos muy bien juntas cielito!

-Gracias abuela –Sonrió Gwen –Seguro que nos lo pasaremos bien juntas y no lo olvides, mañana a las 7 de la mañana pasa a buscarme, por favor –Y después de despedirse tocaba lo más duro, despedirse de su abuelo.

-Por favor Gwen, cuídate –Dijo abrazándola con fuerza –Y si ocurre algo llámame, iremos corriendo enseguida.

-Gracias abuelo, ahora me voy, tengo que hablar con papá y hacer las maletas –Puso un pie en la hierba y se dirigió hacia su casa, sabiendo que esa era la última vez que haría ese camino.

**NOTAS: **_Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo siento la tardanza pero se me junta esto con los exámenes y apenas tengo tiempo! Iré subiendo los capis lo más deprisa que pueda!_

_Espero que os haya gustado! ^/^_

_Ery._


	3. Capítulo 2: Bienvenida al Nuevo Mundo

_Hola Hola! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con el segundo capítulo, este es un poco más corto que el anterior pero es que me estaba cayendo de sueño y si lo dejaba para otro día no sería capaz de acabarlo. A partir del capítulo que viene empezaran a aparecer personajes nuevos y que serán los causantes de que a Gwen y a Kevin les de más de un dolor de cabeza pensando el uno en el otro._

_Have Fun! XOXO!_

**Capítul****o 2 : Bienvenida al Nuevo Mundo / Despierta la Fiera**

Esperó sentada sobre su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos de la misma forma, tomó aire varias veces para intentar desconectar durante un momento, pero fue imposible. Abrió sus grandes ojos color esmeralda y los fijó en las dos grandes maletas que descansaban al lado de la puerta de entrada, había metido en ellas lo imprescindible, algo de ropa nueva, sus cosas más personales

Alguien picó a la puerta levemente, la pelirroja alzó su mirada y abrió los labios para articular un simple "Pasa"

Lily Tennyson abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando a su hija, intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla, tampoco sabía que decir, ¿Iba a rogarle que se quedara? No, Gwen ya tenía edad para decidir las cosas por sí sola, estaba suficientemente capacitada y era bastante madura para su edad, pero había ocurrido demasiado deprisa, de un día para el otro y de una forma un tanto inexplicable.

Se sentó al lado de su hija con un suspiro y entrelazó una de sus manos con las de la joven Tennyson y le esbozó una triste y melancólica sonrisa.

-Mamá, yo… -Empezó a pronunciar pero de nuevo unas lágrimas se adueñaron de ella, agachó la cabeza y miró fijamente la colcha, aquella colcha que le había hecho su madre cuando era pequeña y que aún conservaba.

-¿Sabes? Desde que tu abuela se presentó aquí por primera vez siempre tuve la sensación de que tarde o temprano te irías con ella, no sé porqué pero siempre lo supe –Alzó una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de su pequeña –Pero si es lo que quieres y crees que puede irte bien adelante –Desvió la mirada hacia las maletas e intentó quitarle un poco de dramatismo a la situación, se alzó rápidamente. –¿Ya has metido todo lo necesario? Debes llevarte ropa de abrigo por si acaso –Y sin quererlo, ella también derramó algunas lágrimas, se apresuró a secárselas con el dorso de su mano, Gwen se alzó y se abrazó a ella fuertemente.

-Por favor mamá, perdóname… -Susurró en un hilo de voz –Pero creeme que es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora mismo… -Lilly por su parte se limitó a abrazarla y a calmar el temblor que le estaba causando el llanto.

Enseguida las dos escucharon una voz terriblemente familiar, la madre hizo una mueca de desagrado y se separó a regañadientes de su niña.

-Lo prometido es deuda cielito, aquí estoy –Verdona se acercó a su nieta y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de ésta –Tenemos que irnos.

Gwen miró por última vez a su progenitora, abrió un pequeño cajón que estaba en su escritorio y cogió lo que había dentro, su insignia de fontanero, un pequeño cuaderno junto con un bolígrafo y una fotografía. Después le dio la mano a su abuela y ambas desaparecieron bajo una ténue luz violeta.

-¡Gwen! –Gritó Kevin incorporándose de repente en la cama sobre la que había estado durmiendo, desvió la mirada y se encontró con que su madre se había quedado dormida en la butaca que había justo al lado ¿La habría avisado Ben? Se había dado cuenta que tenía la respiración bastante entrecortada y una fina capa de sudor cubría su rostro, se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso, acababa de tener una pesadilla horrible, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así ¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde que Gwen había pasado a ser lo primero en sus cosas importantes? Miró el reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana, con su brazo libre tocó el hombro de su madre, que se despertó de golpe, sobresaltada.

-¡Kevin! –Gritó –Era como si ella también se hubiera despertado de un sueño no muy agradable.

-Estoy aquí mamá –Suspiró y le esbozó una sonrisa afable que ella correspondió al instante con un abrazo. –Siento haberte asustado –

-No es nada –La mujer negó con la cabeza –Lo que pasa es que has pasado muy mala noche, no parabas de gritar y de moverte ¿Estás bien?

El solo asintió con la cabeza y se desperezó, a pesar de las pesadillas no se sentía cansado como otras veces, en ese momento solo deseaba que le pudiesen dar el alta para sentirse libre y poder ir a hablar detenidamente con Gwen, a pesar de que le dijo aquello de una manera brusca era la única forma de que lo entendiera, sólo quería lo mejor para ella, porque la amaba y porque no había nada más importante que su presencia, aunque quizá ahora tendría que pagar el precio de no volver a ver una de sus dulces sonrisas, aquellas que solo le dedicaba a él.

Unos leves toques en la puerta le despertaron de su ensoñación, una enfermera de mediana edad entró con unos papeles en la mano y les indicó que la salud del chico estaba bien y que ya disponía del alta, eso a Kevin no le pudo ir mejor, tardó demasiado en cambiar aquel pijama de hospital por sus vaqueros y su camiseta oscura.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes conducir? Aún deberías guardar unos días de reposo –El por su parte hizo caso omiso a las recomendaciones de su madre, la llevó a casa y luego dio la vuelta en dirección a la casa de la de, ahora, su exnovia.

Su teléfono móvil sonó justo cuando se incorporaba a la carretera, alargó el brazo rápidamente al asiento del copiloto y lo descolgó con un bufido.

-Sé breve Tennyson, estoy conduciendo y si me ven me multan –Trató de aguantar el teléfono ladeando la cabeza mientras accionaba el intermitente.

-¿Dónde estas? –La pregunta fue breve y concisa –Bueno, sea donde sea que estés ven a mi casa ahora mismo, es urgente.

-¿Algún alien al que patearle el culo? –Preguntó en tono jocoso mientras una sonrisa se clavaba en su rostro.

-No Kevin, se trata de Gwen –La sonrisa le desapareció de la misma manera que había venido, entonces pisó el acelerador a fondo hasta que las ruedas chirriaron sobre el asfalto para llegar lo más rápido posible a la casa del héroe de ojos verdes.

Los pies de Gwen Tennyson por fin tocaron la tierra de aquel planeta, hasta ahora desconocido para ella, pero que al fin de cuentas era su hogar ahora, se llevó una mano a la frente con un suspiro, había estado volando ella sola casi todo el trayecto, era la primera vez que se sostenía en el aire tanto rato sin descansar y realmente estaba agotada, a pesar de que allí era plena noche el cielo no adoptaba un color oscuro como en la Tierra, sino que allí tenía un tono lila oscuro y las estrellas no se veían, le sonaba extraño, desde pequeña se había pasado horas y horas mirando aquellos luminosos astros todas las noches, incluso las noches en las que se escapaba con Kevin al bosque para verlas juntos, negó fuertemente con la cabeza al recordar aquello, estaba allí para poder olvidarle, así que se impuso una regla, no hablaría más de él, almenos por un tiempo.

-Te mostraré el camino a casa –Pronunció Verdona tras su espalda, con paso ligero pasearon un rato para que Gwen pudiese acostumbrarse a aquel paisaje, el cielo era distinto, el aire era distinto, todo tenía un ambiente extraño a su parecer, miró las edificaciones, eso era lo único que se parecía a la Tierra, curiosamente las construcciones eran casi iguales.

-Abuela –La joven se puso a su altura para caminar a su lado –¿Por qué las edificaciones se parecen tanto a las terrestes?

-Bueno –Empezó ella, pensativa –Muchos de los habitantes de aquí antes de ser anoditas puros, como yo, antes fueron humanos, tampoco debes olvidar que aquí hay mucha gente como tú en este momento, que se están entrenando para llegar a ser anoditas de pura energía –Desvió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su nieta –De eso mismo quería hablarte.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? –Interrogó impaciente la joven, odiaba las situaciones así, y menos en esas circunstancias, su abuela sonrió.

-Solo queria decirte que porque estés aquí no te vas a librar de la escuela –Y prosiguió, aclarandose la garganta –Vivo en una zona donde hay muchas personas como tú, híbridos e híbridas que rozan las dos espécies, así que irás a un instituto en donde, no solo aprenderás conocimientos básicos, sinó que te enseñaran a como dominar tu fuerza interior.

Gwen resopló, incluso allí tendría que sufrir los madrugones, los deberes y los exámenes pero estaba demasiado cansada como para decir nada ni replicar, así que simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y volver a centrarse en lo que le rodeaba.

-Tú cuarto es la segunda puerta del segundo piso, espero que te guste – Explicó la anodita veterana a su nieta nada más entrar en la imponente vivienda en la que residía –No suelo utilizar mucho esta casa, ya sabes nosotros somos muy … -Se quedó pensativa unos segundos la palabra adecuada –Liberales – Sonrió después de haber dado en el clavo –Pero tu no te preocupes, intentaré que todo te sea muy parecido a lo que ya estás acostumbrada.

Gwen sonrió y subió las escaleras después de darle un beso a su abuela de buenas noches, miró asombrada el pasillo, era larguísimo y había un montón de puertas iguales, todas blancas y con algun tipo de sistema de seguridad.

-¿Puedo ayudarla? –Una voz proveniente de su espalda hizo que se sobresaltara asustada, luego se relajó, parecía una mujer, una mujer joven ¿Sería tambien híbrida? –Su puerta es esta –Dijo señalando la que tenía justo enfrente –Para abrirla solo debe poner su dedo índice aquí –Le señaló una especie de cuadrado negro –Cada puerta tiene un identificador, esta puerta solo puede ser abierta por usted, joven Gwendolyn, por su abuela, la señora Verdona, y por mi si me lo autoriza.

-¿Pero tu quien eres? –Gwen sintió como se perdía de la conversación.

-Soy lo que en la tierra dirían ama de llaves –Sonrió –Mi nombre es Nyx –La joven aprendiz le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió en que si podría confiar en ella.

-En este caso si que te autorizo para que abras la puerta –Sintió como un bostezo se apoderaba de ella –En todo caso sería mejor discutirlo mañana, estoy muerta –Respondió apoyando el pulgar para que la puerta se abriera.

-Que pase una buena noche Gwendolyn y si necesita algo no dude en llamarme –Después cada una se fue por su lado.

Gwen pensó que su abuela había sido muy considerada al hacerle una copia exacta de su habitación en la tierra, todos los muebles eran identicos y estaban puestos en la misma posición, ladeó la cabeza mirando las maletas, en alguna de ellas tendría que tener los pijamas, pero tendría que deshacerlo todo, observó como había algo encima de su cama, se acercó y lo examinó, era un pijama corto precioso y encima había una nota –Espero que te guste cielito, ahora no me gustaría que deshicieras las maletas –Gwen sonrió con dulzura y se cambió de ropa, después abrió el gran ventanal que decoraba la pared de enfrente de su cama, no corría ni una gota de brisa, allí el aire no soplaba.

Gateó por la cama hasta meterse bajo las sábanas y en cuestión de pocos minutos ya estaba profundamente dormida.

-¡Maldición! –Gruñó Kevin antes de tirar de un manotazo un par de herramientras que habían quedado fuera de su caja y que descansaban sobre la fuerte mesa del taller.

A Ben no le había quedado más remedio que llevarselo hacia allí por miedo a que le pudiese destrozar la casa, después de haberle dado la noticia de la marcha de Gwen se había vuelto loco y por un momento pensó que volvía a aser aquel niño monstruoso que había conocido en el vacío, aunque más que furia lo que Kevin tenia era el corazón desgarrado, era increíble lo que una frase había podido provocar, sintió ganas de llorar, llorar de rabia, ¿Cómo iba a estar ahora? –¡Tennyson, tenemos que ir a buscarla!

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacer tal cosa? –Preguntó el ojiverde que seguía sentado en el suelo, apoyado a una columna –¡Ya has oído al abuelo, nadie se la ha llevado, se ha ido por voluntad propia!

-¡¿Ahora vas a creerte el cuento de que se ha ido para perfeccionar sus poderes? –Gruñó el moreno antes de tirar otra cosa al suelo –¡Ambos sabíamos que Gwen no tenía ningún interés en marcharse a ese estúpido planeta!

-Lo ha hecho para no verte la cara –Ben sonrió con una pizca de tristeza – ¡No la culpo, yo en su caso habría hecho lo mismo, yo creo que ya te ha aguantado bastante!

-Mide tus palabras… -Masculló Kevin acercándose peligrosamente a su amigo –No consiento que nadie me hable así…

-¿Entonces? ¿¡Vas a quitarme del medio como has hecho con mi prima? –Preguntó el portador el Omnitrix, pero lo siguiente que sintió fue el fuerte puño de su amigo clavarse en su cara, enviandolo varios metros atrás.

Definitivamente Kevin corría el riesgo de volver a ser la fiera que tiempo atrás había sido.

-¡Calma los dos! –La voz tranquilizadora de Julie intervino –Yo creo que Ben tiene razón Kevin –Dijo mirando al moreno con una sonrisa –Si ella está allí de momento le irá mejor, pero tambien cabe decir que… -Desvió la mirada pensativa –No tenemos ni idea de cómo es ese planeta, ni en que condiciones puede vivir… no sabemos nada sobre Anodine.

-Ya has oído a Max –Ben se levantó con el ceño fruncido –Si Gwen tiene problemas avisará y entonces iremos a ayudarla.

-No te equivoques Tennyson –Respondió Kevin con una cínica sonrisa –Si Gwen tiene problemas allí juro que me cargo ese dichoso planeta y me la traigo de vuelta a casa.

**Notas : Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo! Espero vuestros comentarios / Dudas / Quejas / Sugerencias! ^^-**

**Ery.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Mantén el Control

**Capítulo 3: Mantén el control**

-¿En serio es imprescindible que me ponga eso? –La joven pelirroja señaló la túnica blanca con unas leves franjas rojas. -¿Es que va a ser igual que en la antigua Grecia?

-No es exactamente eso, señorita –Respondió con una sonrisa –Esta túnica puede parecer de la antigüedad, pero lo cierto es que posee una tecnología antiinflamable y además es impermeable, por supuesto es obligatoria en el tiempo que usted esté en la escuela, sería algo así como un uniforme escolar.

Gwen suspiró resignada antes de tomar la tela entre sus manos, y, después de ser ayudada por su nueva amiga se miró al espejo sorprendida, tampoco estaba tan mal, sus hombros quedaban al descubierto a causa de sus mangas bajas las cuales estaban decoradas con unas pequeñas líneas rojas en horizontal, se puso unas zapatillas bailarinas del mismo color y finalmente se ató el pelo en una cola alta.

-Le queda muy bien joven Gwendolyn –Afirmó la mujer con una sonrisa –Ahora debería bajar a desayunar algo, hoy va a ser un día agotador –La aludida afirmó con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir –Yo me quedaré a ordenar su cuarto –Gwen la miró con una sonrisa.

-Nyx si no es mucha molestia podrías llamarme simplemente Gwen o Gwendolyn? Los prefijos de cortesía me dan grima –Después cerró la puerta dejando a la joven mujer con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos días abuela, ¿Abuela? –La ojiverde miró a ambos lados del salón, a pesar de que tenía un enorme banquete de desayuno no había nadie.

-Estoy aquí cariño –La voz dulce de su abuela le hizo sonreír -¿Cómo has dormido? –La invitó a sentarse a la mesa y le sirvió un poco de café –Espero que te guste, si quieres algo más solo debes pedirlo –La joven asintió con una sonrisa.

-He dormido muy bien, gracias, pero abuela… -La miró con una tímida sonrisa –Es necesario que lleve esta extraña túnica? –Preguntó-

-Es imprescindible que la lleves cuando vayas a la academia, imagino que Nyx te lo habrá explicado –Se aclaró levemente la garganta – Todas las túnicas son blancas a excepción de las franjas en la parte superior –Señaló las mangas de su nieta – Ésta es la primera, la de las franjas rojas, después, cuando seas capaz de crear el primer objeto de energía se te cambiará y automáticamente recibirás la de las franjas violetas, cuando alcances la última, que es la de las franjas plateadas significará que es el último paso para convertirte en energía pura y abandonar tu cuerpo terrestre –Sonrió – Solo entonces serás capaz de crear un cuerpo nuevo, como el que yo poseo.

-Pero tu misma dijiste que tardaría por lo menos ochenta años en poder aprenderlo todo –Respondió dándole un leve sorbo a su taza.

-También dije que aquí el tiempo es lo de menos, cariño –Se levantó de la silla –Ahora tengo que irme, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¡Espera abuela! –Exclamó levantandose de golpe -¿Qué pasará cuando abandone mi cuerpo terrestre?

-Entonces ya no habrá nada que te vincule con la Tierra –Respondió y desapareció de allí, Gwen se mordió el labio inferior, se le había quitado el apetito de golpe, solo escuchó minutos más tarde la dulce voz de su ama de llaves advirtiéndole que debían salir hacia la academia.

Apoyó la espalda en el tronco de un gran árbol, estaba demasiado cansado, cansado de todo lo que estaba pasando, el mundo daba muchas vueltas de un día para el otro, observó la mano con la que hacía tan solo un momento había pegado a su amigo, su único amigo de verdad para después salir de allí sin decir una palabra, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con su dedo pulgar e índice, con gusto iría a buscar a _su_ pelirroja donde fuese, incluso al mismísimo infierno, pero no dependía tan solo de él.

Analizó todos los hechos desde el inicio de la semana, Gwen había estado extraña, cansada, apenas hablaba pero tampoco le dio demasiada importancia, después se enteró de la situación académica de la chica y cuando le intentó preguntar en varias ocasiones que le ocurría pero siempre se creaba el silencio, ese agobiante e incómodo silencio. Creyó que era por él, últimamente habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, luchaban codo con codo contra los alienígenas y aparte solían quedar muy a menudo. La necesidad de estar el uno al lado del otro cada vez se hacía más insoportable, Kevin pensó que jamás podría separarse de ella desde el primer beso de ambos, cuando volvió a su forma humana, ese beso se repitió muchas veces a raíz de aquello, besos unidos a caricias y abrazos, acompañados de sonrisas y besos, para él no había nada más importante que ella y ahora la había apartado de su lado por algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba seguro.

Aún así había algo que no encajaba, Vilgax se había presentado demasiado pronto desde la última vez que Ben se enfrentó a él, y no solo eso, rebosaba energía, ¿Habría hecho un pacto con alguien?, de ser así ese alguien tendría que ser realmente poderoso, se alzó rápidamente con la mirada fija en el suelo, empezaba a atar algunos cabos sueltos, la aparición de Vilgax, la separación con Gwen y su marcha a Anodine, recordó que la primera vez que vio a Verdona no le cayó precisamente bien, pero ¿Tenia eso algo que ver con todo esto? Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar de un momento a otro, solo se permitió el lujo de relajarse cuando escuchó la voz familiar de su amigo llamándolo.

-¿Kevin? –Volvió a preguntar, alzando una ceja al ver que el moreno seguía estático ahí enfrente. –Quería pedirte perdón, por lo de antes… -Se pasó una mano por e pelo, nervioso –Supongo que tu también lo debes estar pasando mal.

-Sí, supongo que sí … -Respondió un Kevin ausente –Se me hace raro que Gwen no esté aquí, eso es todo.

-He estado investigando el porqué de la conducta extraña de Gwen estos últimos días y creo que he encontrado la razón –Kevin sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco, pero evitó mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Y que es? –Preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente.

-No es por tu culpa, tal y como creías, sino que se trata de… -Suspiró – Mis tíos, es decir, los padres de Gwen, se van a separar.

El mayor apretó los puños, ahora entendía muchas cosas, entendía las llamadas de teléfono de madrugada, entendía la cara de tristeza de ella cada vez que le decía "Vamos, te llevaré a casa", y, lo que más le atormentaba es poder llegar a la conclusión de que la dulce Verdona lo sabía

-¿Como te has enterado? –Preguntó esta vez mirándole fijamente, clavando sus orbes negras en los ojos verdes del otro.

-Me lo ha dicho mi madre –Respondió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta verde –Discuten mucho últimamente, así que seguramente debe ser por eso que ha estado tan ausente.

-¡Escucha Tennyson! –Le cortó rápidamente –¿Tu crees que…? –Calló durante un momento, el simplemente hecho de decirlo sonaba ridículo -¿Crees que tu abuela pueda tener alguna relación con todo esto? –Ben alzó las cejas sorprendido-

-No lo creo, aunque, ahora que lo dices… -Ben abrió los ojos enormemente – Ella dijo que estaría observando por aquí ¿Recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo –Suspiró recogiendo su chaqueta de la hierba –Es por eso que tengo una sensación extraña, no se…

-¿Estás sugiriendo algo, Kevin? –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí –Aclaró frunciendo el ceño –Sugiero que vayas a buscar a Julie y a su mascota y nos vayamos a Anodine.

-¿¡Estás loco? –Exclamó Ben alzando los brazos -¡No sabemos nada sobre ese planeta, ya conociste a mi abuela, cuando la atacamos no fuimos rivales para ella! ¡Imagínate lo que harían muchos más igual de fuertes!

-Me da igual, tengo la sensación de que Gwen está en peligro y tengo que ir a ayudarla –Ben suspiró resignado.

-Está bien, vamos al coche, tenemos que ir a buscar a Julie.

Gwen observó anonadada las grandes instalaciones de la academia, no se parecía en nada a la escuela privada de Bellwood, miró el reloj de pulsera que le había sido entregado, era capaz de proyectar imágenes holográficas, era más práctico que los simples papeles de horarios e información. _"Veamos, según esta cosa mi clase es ¡esa!"_ Entró en una de las aulas y observó sorprendida como chicos y chicas de su misma edad llevaban puestas las mismas túnicas con las mismas franjas, el silencio se hizo cuando la vieron entrar, observó a todos lados y se sintió como el ser más observado del universo en ese momento, _"Genial, ahora voy a ser el ser el bicho raro"_, suspiró resignada antes de adentrarse dentro, solo escuchaba murmullos, entre ellos "¡Es ella!" y "¡Es la nieta de la gran Verdona!", se paró enfrente de dos chicas señalando un sitio vacío.

-¿Está libre? –Preguntó tímidamente apartándose un mechón de pelo –Soy nueva aquí y…

-Sí, está libre –Respondió la chica y la de su lado sonrió –Bienvenida a la academia, esto… -La primera chica sonrió tímidamente -¿Tu eres la nieta de Verdona, verdad?

-Eh sí, así es –Respondió Gwen sorprendida –Me llamo Gwendolyn Tennyson

-¡Vaya, que pasada! –Exclamó la otra chica – Yo soy Maya, también soy terrícola, ¡Encantada de conocerte! –La pelirroja rió y le extendió la mano, con la otra chica también hizo lo mismo, era más alta y su pelo era negro como el carbón al igual que sus ojos, curiosamente era muy parecida a Kevin _"Argh, por qué tengo que acordarme de el ahora?"_ Se gruñó en su fuero interno.

-Yo soy Anne, un placer –Sentía como era un tanto distante, la otra en cambio era cálida como un día de verano. –A propósito, ¿Has traido tu material? –Preguntó señalando con la cabeza su ordenador portátil.

-¿Había que traer uno? ¡No lo sabía! –Respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior -¿Ahora que hago? –Las dos chicas rieron levemente y la miraron.

-No te preocupes por eso, ¡Puedes sentarte con nosotras! –Definitivamente aquellas chicas eran unos cielos, se sentó en el medio de las dos y esperó a que viniera el profesor.

Las clases eran agotadoras, aquel ritmo era diez veces más acelerado que en la Tierra, debía esforzarse el doble para poder mantener el ritmo de chica modelo, aún así sus dos nuevas compañeras quedaron asombradas.

-¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta por las instalaciones? –Maya había cogido a Gwen por el brazo mientras que Anne caminaba al otro lado de la pelirroja.

-Claro, me parece bien, ¿Aquí hay actividades extraescolares? –Una pregunta un poco tonta pero pensó que quizá aquí no podría practicar el kárate como solía hacer.

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Hay un montón de clubs! Vamos, te los enseñaremos todos.

-Creo que eso es faena mía, ¿No creéis chicas? –Las tres se pararon en seco y las dos, en especial Maya se quedaron gratamente sorprendidas de ver que no se trataba de nadie más que de Alan, un chico terriblemente guapo, de pelo castaño y ojos celestes, tez pálida y facciones perfectas, observó rápidamente las franjas de su túnica, eran plateadas, aquel chico le faltaba realmente poco para convertirse en energía pura.

-Ah claro Alan, olvidamos que aquí mandas tú –Respondió Anne sarcástica, el chico solo rió levemente y alargó la mano para estrecharla entre las de Gwen.

-Bienvenida a Anodine, Gwendolyn Tennyson –La pelirroja quedó hipnotizada por un momento ante los ojos del chico, y por un momento sintió como si él fuera un imán y ella algo metálico.

-Gra.. gracias –Murmuró tímidamente al sentir el roce de su mano sobre las suyas

-¿Harías el favor de seguirme? Te mostraré todo lo que quieras ver, y así de paso podremos charlar. –La joven de ojos jade asintió con la cabeza y ambos empezaron a caminar.

-Realmente es una bendición que estés aquí –Alan empezó a hablar cuando habían salido rumbo al exterior –Tu abuela no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que te vio en la Tierra –Rió levemente –Despertaste mi más sincera curiosidad –Gwen volvió a sonrojarse e intentó cambiar de conversación.

-Me he fijado que las líneas de tu túnica son plateadas, ¿Cuántos años tienes? –El por su parte se limitó a soltar una suave y melodiosa carcajada.

-En este planeta no importa el tiempo, pero si te sirve debo decirte que tengo más años de los que imaginas –Gwen pensó que eso era imposible, ese chico aparentaba tener su edad, un par de años más como máximo –Envejecemos a un ritmo muy muy lento y somos inmortales, yo aprendí muy rápido, fui uno de los "prodigios", tu abuela fue otra.

-Creo que no te sigo –Confesó la pelirroja- Todo esto es muy lioso.

-En este planeta hay 4 prodigios, uno soy yo, que, aunque no h llegado aún a energía pura no me queda demasiado, otra es tu abuela, el tercero es otro de los maestros y en cuanto al cuarto…

-¿Quien es el cuarto? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Creemos que puedes ser tú, Gwendolyn, tú has sido la única que has podido transformarte en energía durante un momento, abandonando tu cuerpo y luego has podido volver, eso nadie jamás lo ha hecho –Le sonrió dulcemente y acarició su mejilla

-Tienes mucho poder oculto dentro de ti, más del que imaginas.

-¿Cómo puedo sacarlo? –Preguntó un poco atudida, posó su mano sobre la del chico, que descansaba en su mejilla, quería que la soltara, quería conservar las caricias de Kevin, al menos de momento.

-Déjame que te lo enseñe… -Y en cuestión de segundos había unido los labios a los de la joven Tennyson formando a su alrededor un aura morada

**NOTAS: Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, estad atentos ****sobretodo a Alan, Anne y sobretodo Verdona, porque van a dar más de un dolor de cabeza!**

**Quiero dar mis mas sinceras gracias a quienes siguen mi fic! **


	5. Capítulo 4: Llamada de Auxilio

Hola! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic, tengo que confesar que me está llevando trabajo, al principio pensé que sería sencillo, pero cada vez me tengo que exprimir más el cerebro para poder continuar.

Este capítulo incluye flashbacks, los indico escribiéndolos en cursiva!

También estoy aquí para deciros que si ahora no actualizo tan rápido como en los primeros capítulos es por las clases, estoy llena de exámenes y de trabajos y escribo cuando tengo un rato libre x_x.

Dicho todo esto, os dejo con la continuación, espero que os guste! ^_^-

**Capítulo 4: Llamada de Auxilio**

_Se tumbó de modo que quedara de espalda sobre la hierba fresca mientras que su novia se acomodaba en su pecho, no se oía nada, solo reinaba un apacible silencio que convivía en harmonía con los latidos acompasados de los corazones de ambos, el cielo despejado dejaba ver una cantidad infinita de estrellas, incluso si se miraba detenidamente se podían formar constelaciones, ese verano Venus se d__ejaba ver en el cielo terrestre, los astros eran los únicos que, con su titileo, iluminaban el lugar. La muchacha cerró los ojos con un leve suspiro cuando notó las manos de su chico deslizándose sobre su cintura, haciendo que la piel de ella se erizara ante el contacto._

_Hasta hace tan solo unas horas estaba luchando prácticamente a muerte para que ese mismo chico recuperara su forma humana original, y lo había conseguido, había costado pero ya estaba hecho, ahora nadie los iba a separar, no iban a volver a estar uno lejos del otro nunca más__._

_-Gwen –Pronunció Kevin en un susurro acompañado de una caricia en su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos._

_-Dime – Respondió ella con un ronroneo alzando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos con una sonrisa_

_-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí –Él también le sonrió mientras que la otra mano libre se dirigió a los carnosos labios de Gwen, y con su dedo índice los rozó suavemente –Te quiero._

_-Yo también –Respondió acercándose más a su rostro, para acabar besándolo con pasión, como si fuera el último día de su existencia._

_Así transcurrió la noche hasta que el alba despuntó por el horizonte, a Gwen no le importaba la hora, ni que pudieran decirle sus padres a la vuelta, solo sabía que cada minuto que pasaba estaba más deseosa de besar a su novio._

Gwen sintió como una lágrima empezaba a resbalar lentamente por una de sus mejillas al notar como se apoderaban de ella aquellos labios desconocidos entrelazándose con los suyos, se parecían tan poco a los de Kevin, estos eran fríos. Tembló, tembló al sentir que por más que lo intentaba sus sentidos no respondían a sus súplicas por apartarse de él, ella a pesar de todo quería conservar la calidez de Kevin en la piel y el dulce sabor de sus labios en su boca. Finalmente y, sirviendose de sus habilidades como karateka le pegó una patada en el estómago a su opresor enviandolo al otro lado. Empezó a respirar con dificultad, incluso pensó que por un momento la vista se le nublaba e iba a acabar cayendo al suelo, estaba realmente furiosa, no solo con él, sinó con ella misma ¿Dónde había quedado su fortaleza?, Alan, mientras tanto, simplemente se levantó y se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Eso era exactamente lo que quería ver, mi querida Gwendolyn –Dijo volviendola a mirar de arriba abajo.

-No me vuelvas a tocar –Respondió ella apretando los dientes y, en cuestión de décimas de segundo ya habían aparecido en sus manos dos círculos de mana para impactarlos en aquel indeseable que se había intentado aprovechar de ella. El chico se limitó a crear un leve escudo que rompieron los círculos con facilidad.

-Te falta práctica, pero no te preocupes, con tu increíble podrás crear cosas increíbles si te lo propones – La ojiverde se estremeció, aquel tío la estaba mirando de una manera más que descarada, seguidamente y bajo un destello Alan desapareció sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro.

Se quedó estática durante un momento mientras intentaba analizar formalmente las cosas, cada vez se empezaba a arrepentir más de su ataque de locura, lo mejor hubiese sido quedarse en la tierra junto a sus seres queridos, aquí estaba en peligro constante aunque se lo trataran de encubrir.

-Deberías tener cuidado – Murmuró una voz tras ella, Gwen se giró rápidamente y se encontró con Anne, que la miraba preocupada –Ve con pies de plomo cada vez que te quedes a solas con Alan, créeme.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja se tensó, como si se le hubiera entumecido, con sus manos frotó suavemente sus antebrazos, a pesar de que la temperatura allí era permanentemente cálida no pudo evitar sentirse helada por dentro, la joven morena se acercó hasta quedar a su lado y acarició uno de sus hombros para tranquilizarla, a pesar de que no hablaba demasiado como su amiga, Anne podía dar una sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

-Vamos, te acompañaré a casa – La aludida asintió con una sonrisa agradecida y empezó a caminar a su lado.

Toda la gente parecía amable, era la primera vez que veía aquello de día, ya que cuando había llegado la noche anterior todo estaba completamente oscuro y vacío, Gwen observó a su compañera por el rabillo del ojo varias veces, la morena miraba hacia el frente con gesto ausente.

-Oye Anne –Se aventuró a decir – ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? –La interlocutora la miró y seguidamente cambió su rostro por uno pensativo.

-Muchos años, vivo con una especie de familia de acogida, no recuerdo a mis verdaderos padres, ni siquiera se de donde vengo –Confesó con una melancólica sonrisa, Gwen, por su parte se mordió el labio inferior maldiciéndose por ser tan impertinente a veces –Ni siquiera he sido capaz de sacar a relucir mis poderes nunca –Negó ella misma con la cabeza levemente.

-Bueno –La pelirroja contestó rápido para intentar animarla –Mi abuela me explicó que hay muchos anoditas que tardan muchísimos años en sacar a relucir su poder, además si estás aquí es por algo, ¿No?

-Seguramente tengas razón –Rió levemente y paró al llegar a la puerta del gran caserón, se despidieron con un "Hasta mañana" y Gwen se apresuró a entrar en el gran caserón, corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, alargó el brazo para abrir el pequeño cajón de su mesita de noche, de ahí sacó el cuaderno que se había traído de su casa, con cuidado abrió la tapa y miró la fotografía que decoraba la primera página, una foto en donde se mostraba a su primo Ben abrazando a Julie mientras ésta reía, y a ella misma dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kevin mientras él la agarraba por la cintura, pasó las llemas de los dedos por la fotografía y pensó que solo los podría ver aquí, en fotografías.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que enfrente suyo, había alguien que la observaba extrañada.

-¿Señorita? –La ojiverde aterrizó de nuevo a la realidad y miró al frente para encontrarse a Nyx y su dulce voz -¿Se encuentra bien? –Preguntó un tanto preocupada.

-Sí –Respondió rápidamente la aludida –Solo que estoy un poco cansada por el primer día, ya sabes, intentar acostumbrarte y todo eso –Intentó sonar contenta para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Está bien, recuerde que si necesita algo solo debe pedírmelo –La mujer hizo el ademán de marcharse pero Gwen se lo impidió cogiendola del brazo e indicándole que se sentara un momento a su lado, Nyx dudó durante un momento pero finalmente accedió.

-Yo tengo una pregunta –Empezó Gwen intentando disimular sus intenciones –Si yo quisiera marcharme de aquí ¿Cómo lo tendría que hacer?

-Eso es imposible señorita –Le cortó el ama de llaves rápidamente – Una vez alguien ha venido aquí por voluntad propia ya no puede marcharse, no hay manera posible de hacerlo ya que los supremos no lo aceptarían –La adolescente tragó saliva fuertemente cuando notaba que se le empezaba a formar un nudo en el estómago, apoyó la palma de su mano en el dorso de la mano de la mujer.

-Nyx, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero… tú no eres anodita ¿Verdad? –Se aventuró a preguntar.

-No joven Gwen –Respondió con un suspiro – Soy humana –La aludida parpadeo incrédula al escuchar eso.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí? –Preguntó curiosa

-Eso es algo que no le puedo decir –Y seguidamente la miró con la sonrisa más triste que había visto jamás –Pero ¿Me deja decirle algo? –La joven asintió. –No debería haber venido jamás aquí, debería haberse quedado en la tierra, junto a los que la quieren.

-Con que ahora este es tu sitio, Nyx? Hablando con tus superiores y descuidar el trabajo –La mujer morena se levantó nerviosa de golpe al encontrarse con Verdona, que la miraba fríamente, Nyx se apresuró a marcharse y dejó a abuela y nieta a solas.

¿Que tal la academia cielo? –Preguntó Verdona besando la mejilla de su nieta con dulzura.

-Bien –Miró hacia el suelo al recordar el episodio vivido con Alan, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto –He conocido a chicas y bueno, no está mal –Sonrió falsa –

-¡Eso es perfecto! –Exclamó emocionada - ¿No vas a bajar a cenar?

-Eh, si, pero tal vez más tarde –Respondió rápidamente, su abuela asintió con la cabeza y desapareció de la habitación.

Cuando Gwen se cercioró de que estaba sola rebuscó desesperadamente en el mismo cajón de donde había sacado la libreta hasta dar con su insignia de fontanero, la activó y rezó todo lo que supo para poder comunicarse con su primo, esto era claramente una llamada de auxilio, nada de lo que había aquí estaba claro.

-¿Le falta mucho a tu novia para llegar? –Preguntó Kevin impaciente apoyado en la puerta del conductor de su coche cruzando de brazos –Me voy a morir esperando –

-No, ya está al caer, pesado –Ben frunció el ceño – Y no es mi novia.

-Si claro, pues lo que sea tuyo –Kevin puso los ojos en blanco y siseó.

Finalmente y, después de unos veinte minutos, Julie apareció llevando en brazos a Nave, quien de buena gana se transformó para que todos pudieran subir.

-Julie, será mejor que te quedes aquí, esto puede ser muy peligroso –Advirtió Ben accionando los controles de la nave junto a Kevin.

-¿Bromeas, verdad? –La joven asiática frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos en señal de disconformidad –Se trata de Gwen, así que yo también voy.

Aunque no todo fue como esperaban, ya que dos horas más tarde se encontraban vagando por el espacio infinito mientras Kevin se comía la cabeza intentando averiguar el paradero de Anodine, el cual desconocía por completo.

-¡Maldición! –¡Gruñó pegando un leve golpe a la sala de controles, soy incapaz de encontrarlo!

-Kevin, no te desesperes – Intentó calmarle su amigo de ojos verdes poniendose al otro lado del panel de control –Piensa que nunca hemos ido allí, yo no tuve constancia de que esa planeta existía hasta que me lo dijo mi abuela, pero hasta entonces desconocía Anodine, no sé si está cerca, lejos…

-No eres de gran ayuda –Le cortó Kevin frunciendo el ceño e intentando hacer de nuevo otro cálculo, sin éxito – Me estoy empezando a cabrear de verdad… -Masculló soltando un siseo.

El sonido del Omnitrix alertó a Ben, ya que sonaba como una espécie de pitido de alarma, enarcó una ceja extrañado pero decidió activarlo, después de una luz cegadora apareció una figura holográfica de Gwen.

-¡Gwen! –Exclamó Ben al ver la imagen -¿Dónde estás?

-Pues en Anodine ¿Dónde si no? –Respondió rápidamente sin poder aguantar el nerviosismo –Ben, necesito que vengais a buscarme, yo no puedo quedarme aquí, por favor… -Suplicó sin poder contener las lágrimas, su prima, su prima Gwen estaba llorando, y parecía de miedo.

-Para que los caballeros puedan ir a rescatar a su princesa la dama debe decinos donde se encuentra el castillo encantado –Interfirió Kevin con una sonrisa –Sino no nos va a servir de nada.

-¿Kevin? –Preguntó temerosa entre lágrimas -¿Estás con Ben?

-Claro –Respondió tajante –Llevamos dos horas intentando encontrar tu dichoso planeta pero parece invisible o algo así ¿Te han hecho algo malo? –Preguntó esperando que la respuesa fuera negativa.

-De momento no –Soltó con un suspiro –De todas maneras si tardáis puede que si me pase, y algo realmente malo –Después de un par de segundos de silencio prosiguió –El planeta es fácil de encontrar, nave se sentirá atraído por una especie de campo magnético, dejadle que lo haga, ya que ese magnetismo lo creamos nosotros con el mana, por favor daros prisa!

-Gwen, no te preocupes! Enseguida vamos a salvarte! –Esta vez Julie se sumó a los gritos de ánimo.

Pero lo único que escucharon como respuesta fue el sonido de un gran golpe antes de cortarse la comunicación, cuando Ben intentó retomarla fue imposible, entonces miró a Kevin con cara de circunstancias y sabían que tenían que darse prisa o sería demasiado tarde.

**NOTAS: **Sé que este es más corto que los demás pero he decidido cortarlo aquí para que el siguiente capítulo tenga toda la acción concentrada, ya os advierto que en el próximo Gwen sufrirá mucho, se revelará el pasado de Anne y se conocerá la oscura trama que rodea a Anodine y a los Anoditas supremos, así que tened paciencia!

Recordad que si os ha gustado podéis dejarme **reviews! **

Nos vemos pronto! ~

Ery.


	6. AVISO A MIS LECTORES!

Esto es un aviso importante!

Se que teneis todo el derecho e estar enfadados, y no os culpo, llevo demasiado tiempo sin actualizar los capitulos de los fics y teneis que estar echando chispas. Ante todo quiero agradecer a todos los que estais leyendo mis fics y me decís que os gustan! Gracias a todos! Se que no he escrito, pero es que me ha resultado imposible, ahora estoy un poco más tranquila y ya podré seguir escribiendo, así que ahora que viene semana santa preparaos para un nuevo capítulo!

De verdad que lo siento! Gracias por la comprensión! ^^

Ery.


End file.
